Cat Poems!
by Echoblaze
Summary: Guess which cat I'm talking about. You may learn something too ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got from a friend. Thanks Spottedjay :D**

_Kin of diggers_

_Yet my heart belonged above _

_To feel the wind in my fur _

_Is something I truly love_

_A mere accident_

_And now he hates me_

_Yet when he dies, _

_I vow for revenge_

_My clan lets me go_

_But now, I see I needed not revenge_

_But the truth. _

_Now, I laugh at those who mocked me_

_Because, although I have digger kin_

_I shall always be the leader of the wind_

_Even if I am nicknamed after a worm. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Guys :D. Yes, it was Tallstar, or Talltail. So far, Willowdream: 1, Moonfeather: 1, and Silverdawn. If u get one wrong, don't worry. You'll get one right :D**

The prophecy came to me

But to me, you were more than help

You were to be mine

But, we had different paths..

Mine of medicine and yours a warrior.

But, my life was cut short

Now, I watch you from above

My heart still belongs to you.

For all I felt was love

When I saw you.

I knew it was my destiny to die

I wouldn't want you to choose.

But, as my last gift to you

I gave my afterlife up.

I hope you'll never forget me

For, you are my fire, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! It was Spottedleaf! Anyone who guessed Spottedleaf gets one point. Anyone else, try again. ;). Here's another one: **

_Love is a crazy thing_

_For we can't control it. _

_We want that single cat for ourselves_

_Yet sometimes, they don't see it themselves. _

_But, there was that moment, _

_When I saw you there. _

_You came out of the darkness _

_which made me realize my true passion for you. _

_You helped us decide_

_Where we shall survive. _

_Although I missed you when you disappeared,_

_I know you'd soon be here. _

_No..We had different destinies _

_And we come from two different worlds._

_But, I shall wait forever _

_My perfect wing..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I knew that would be difficult. It was Half Moon. "Came out of Darkness" Jayfeather(Jay's Wing) was blind. "Helped us decide" he helped them stay at the mountains. "I shall wait forever." Is a knock off of the last sentence of the real warrior's book. Half Moon told Jayfeather, "I shall wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!" But, I won't blame u if you don't know who she is. But, you all did a nice job with guessing :D. Here's the next one: **

_We were supposed to be together!_

_Leader and deputy side by side_

_But, you chose that other path. _

_You saw me for who I am_

_Not that kittypet who was my father. _

_We loved each other, that was clear_

_But, why you left it, _

_I don't understand my dear. _

_My son, I saw him as perfect. _

_Yet, little did I know_

_he was a hidden monster. _

_I loved him because you left me. _

_He was all I had left of you! _

_He stole my lives, _

_He payed the price. _

_Yet, he did show me_

_How much I had been blind. _

_My dear medicine cat_

_They say you can feel everything_

_Did you feel the pain I felt_

_When you and our son_

_Tore my heart in two? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup! It was Raggedstar! You guys are awesome at guessing! Here's the next one: **

In contrast to my fiery sister

I was the calm flow of water.

I had one path

And that was no mistake.

Yet, I never expected

All it to go awry.

Love doesn't belong to me

It shouldn't have.

Yet when I saw your gentle blue eyes

I saw your tragic love story

And how it became a new.

We were from different clans.

I couldn't be with you though..

Our kits were destined to be great

No matter what you saw

They were ours.

Our love was something forbidden

But, when I reach Starclan

I don't expect you to choose me.

But, I shall never forget our time together

My volatile crow.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dang you guys are great at guessing! It was Raggedstar! This one may be a little more difficult: _**

_Looks mean nothing to me_

_For your spirit shines bright! _

_Nothing was wrong with you_

_Even if you give other cats a fright. _

_I was with you in the beginning_

_And vowed to never leave_

_For you never judged my past_

_Why should I judge yours? _

_You never say anything about my beliefs _

_And I shall never to yours, _

_My sweet love_

_Our kits are beautiful _

_Just like you_

_Although I'll never see the stars_

_The way you do_

_That's because _

_They live inside of you. _

_You are my Starclan_

_My bright hearted warrior _


	7. Chapter 7

_That was a tricky one. However, it was Cloudtail. He was talking about his love for Brightheart. I can see how it was tricky though ;). Here's the next one! _

_**My first Love**_

_**Before I met you, my heart was solid**_

_**Never did I want to do this**_

_**But when I saw you, **_

_**Life sprang into my cold heart**_

_**Your soft fur and it's beautiful stripes**_

_**Your eyes were pools of blue**_

_**You saw me as someone different**_

_**Which for me,**_

_**Was something new**_

_**You showed me your ways of the water**_

_**I eagerly listened**_

_**I knew it was wrong**_

_**For me to love you**_

_**But did I stop**_

_**No..For it was true**_

_**Then came that day, when your brother was taken**_

_**You wouldn't stand for it **_

_**We went to fight that lion, **_

_**But at a cost**_

_**The rockfall's crash**_

_**Was not the only thing lost**_

_**As those rocks fell**_

_**As did my heart**_

_**I watched you go **_

_**The words you told me didn't help**_

_**It just made my heart crack even more**_

_**I remember you today my love**_

_**Your kind words and your true self**_

_**On that day, you did your duty**_

_**However much I didn't want it to be yours**_

**_I deserved to love someone_**

**_And that someone was you_**

**_I shall remember you_**

**_And your plumy tail_**

**_For you were supposed to be mine_**

**_My beloved, Feathertail _**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was indeed Crowfeather. Thanks for pointing that out XxSilverdawnxX. It might not have given it away. Any way...Thanks for the reviews guys! Also, for those who read Half and Half, vote on the poll I have going! It relates to that, won't tell you what though. But, enough of that...On with the poem! **

**_I was born in secret,_**

**_Though I didn't know at the time. _**

**_My siblings were unique_**

**_I had thought I was too. _**

**_I had been the politician of the group_**

**_Defending the code_**

**_Using it in any situation. _**

**_Then came that tragic day_**

**_The fire raged around us. _**

**_The daughter of fire told us the truth_**

**_And everything went haywire. _**

**_I wasn't supposed to be born. _**

**_Wind and storm ran through my veins. _**

**_I wasn't going to live a lie._**

**_Telling the truth wasn't enough. _**

**_But, I didn't want him to die!_**

**_The tunnels gave me shelter_**

**_Along with that ginger tom. _**

**_I left him thought_**

**_And my heart broke in two. _**

**_My heart however, belonged to the clans _**

**_Along with the esteemed code. _**

**_But, when I left for Starclan_**

**_I knew I had finally achieved it. _**

**_I was happy _**

**_For I had done what I needed to do. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok...I know it's been a while. Sorry about that guys :(. But, here's a new one for you guys to read and figure out the cat. Thanks for the reviews guys, it let's me know people like the poems I write :D_

_**Our parents loved each other**_

_**Although it was forbidden**_

_**We left our first clan**_

_**So that everyone would be safe**_

_**I knew it broke her heart**_

_**To see her kits leave. **_

_**Yet, we excelled in the water**_

_**And were the best warriors we could be**_

_**However, then came that tragic day. **_

_**Hatred burned inside him **_

_**When the truth came out**_

_**Taken prisoner by that **_**_mongrel_**

_**Who tainted the tiger name. **_

_**Although I lost my brother**_

_**The tragedy made me stronger. **_

_**I took my leadership role**_

_**And would lead my clan to victory. **_

_**Despite the tragedies of my life**_

_**I have done what I needed to do. **_

_**My reward was a leadership**_

_**And I shall keep rivers flowing steadily **_

_**Until my time ends. **_

**_Then.._**

**_I shall see all those who left us _**

**_Inside the stars. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to make sure Fanfiction wasn't gonna do anything with my poems. But, here I am again :). I'm gonna resume the poems! It was Mistystar in the last one :D**

_**My clan was said to be my home**_

_**But I found some where better. **_

_**A place to nurture my love of battle**_

_**More than Windclan would care**_

_**I'd fight as hard as I could**_

_**Even if it nearly killed me. **_

_**Many cats must have felt the same**_

_**For we had a large army to fight with. **_

_**But, I had to give up something**_

_**To show my faith in their cause. **_

_**My life was given up in training**_

_**And I lost my so called family. **_

_**I didn't mind**_

_**For the Dark Forest was better**_

_**I gave up my life in the Stars **_

_**For a cause I believed in. **_

_**We would fight in the ultimate battle**_

_**And I would be on their side. **_

_**Who cares about those clans**_

_**If they can't see how good I became**_

_**They didn't deserve to have me on their side. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nice job guys! I knew this one would be tricky, but many of you guys got it. It is, in fact, Antpelt. I could see how it might be Breezepelt, but he didn't die during training. However, excellent job! This one might be easier, but I know you guys will love it. On with the poem!**

_I deserved one thing_

_And that was leadership! _

_Yet, I was denied it_

_For that kittypet took it away_

_His meddling and non-forest blood,_

_he doesn't deserve to be it. _

_But, ambition is more powerful than anything_

_and that is what I used_

_My new clan accepted me_

_as though I was their blood. _

_My old clan would fall_

_and that retched flame! _

_My name was the one of power_

_and it coursed through my veins_

_My own kin was like me_

_and shared the same dreams. _

_I had gotten my revenge_

_yet, lost that opportunity to rule. _

_But, my name echoes through the forest_

_as one of ambition and power! _

_They shall remember the name of the powerful clan_

_and shall tremble before it!_

_For, the only way to gain trust_

_is to make sure anyone who denies you_

_is to make them die before all else. _

_What better way is there to lead, _

_then to rule with pure fear...? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Told you guys that it would be easy. It was indeed Tigerstar/Tigerclaw. Now, this one is obvious too, but I like this character a lot. So...Here it is :D**

**_My world was perfect_**

**_I had you teaching me _**

**_and my dreams were in reach. _**

**_We would be together forever _**

**_Just as it should be_**

**_But, it was shattered_**

**_as the beast came down the path. _**

**_My destiny was changed from then on_**

**_and we would never be.._**

**_My leg was crooked_**

**_and my heart is shattered. _**

**_Our lives would never be together. _**

**_Contained to the herbs _**

**_that I had little love for. _**

**_I had the heart of a warrior_**

**_But was doomed to be something else. _**

**_I had lost you to her_**

**_and my love for you would go unnoticed. _**

**_Then came the badgers_**

**_I wasn't going to let them win. _**

**_My time was here and now_**

**_So, it was time to let me win. _**

**_My first self may have died_**

**_But, I know you saw it too. _**

**_I came back to live again_**

**_and to be where my heart was too. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes again! Awesome job guys! It was in fact Cinderpelt. If u guys said Cinderheart, that counts too. Now, here is another one for u guys. **

_Revenge is sweet_

_Especially when your life has been sour. _

_My mate rejects me_

_and my kits_

_swept away from the torrent of the river. _

_I didn't deserve that! _

_I just wanted love_

_But, my time came_

_when that disfigured thing of a cat came!_

_I recognized him instantly _

_now, I got it. _

_He would feel my pain. _

_His mate was killed_

_along with his three kits. _

_He lost his mother _

_and his own brother. _

_But, he had promised me_

_and I had returned. _

_Him betraying me_

_showed me how much he cared for loyalty. _

_My revenge is done_

_and his life was full of pain._

_Now my old mate can see_

_what he did to me! _


	14. Chapter 14

_You guys are right and awesome XD. It was Mapleshade. Now, I just want to say thanks for the OUTSTANDING amount of reviews I've gotten on my poems. It's nice when I recieve a lot :)_

**_My dream was crushed_**

**_From before I was born. _**

**_Darkness engulfs me_**

**_Everytime I open my eyes _**

**_So, what else could I do_**

**_But leave my siblings behind. _**

**_While they fought _**

**_I sorted herbs_**

**_When they hunted_**

**_I healed the wounds. _**

**_Is that what I get, _**

**_For doing nothing wrong? _**

**_I just wanted to serve my clan_**

**_But no..This is wrong. _**

**_I might have one good thing_**

**_Going in this "life"_**

**_I met her..._**

**_She is the light in my world of darkness. _**

**_But, with happiness comes despair_**

**_and I couldn't be there. _**

**_She was in her time_**

**_and I was in mine.  
_**

**_We were never to be_**

**_even if things had turned out differently. _**


	15. Chapter 15

Correct again guys XD. It was Jayfeather! I'm so glad I have such smart readers ;). Here's the next one.

**My life was tragic**

**But many of it was my fault..**

**I wanted leadership **

**Just to save my clan. **

**If things were different**

**I would have my kits**

**I'd have him **

**and maybe my sister**

**would still be alive. **

**That prophecy killed it all**

**and just because**

**I was a coward**

**and refused to tell anyone. **

**What if I told our leader...**

**What if my mom didn't die? **

**I made everyone around me suffer**

**just to satisfy my own ambition. **

**My daughter froze **

**and my son was slaughtered**

**At least one good thing happened **

**to my surviving daughter. **

**I might not have had the best life**

**But I wouldn't change one thing...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Bluestar is the correct answer! Your reviews are great and it's nice seeing that people love my stories. Keep reviewing guys! I live on them! XD _

**Ever since I saw you**

**I knew we were meant to be**

**Your fiery attitude **

**Was attractive to me. **

**No..I didn't care who your father was**

**For you were your own spirit**

**But you didn't love me**

**The way I did for you. **

**You didn't just break my heart**

**You tore it out and slashed it to bits. **

**My own fault was loving you too much.**

**Revenge was the only option**

**To hurt you and that no good deputy**

**Killing your kits would work out**

**And would work perfectly. **

**Revealing the secret**

**Only helped me more. **

**I had a weapon against you**

**and that would even the score. **

**Your "daughter" belongs in the Dark Forest**

**for killing me for what? **

**All I did was love you**

**And I was repayed with what? **

**The only thing you taught me**

**Was that love doesn't pay **

**And anything you do **

**Won't change what I say. **


	17. Chapter 17

*Sighs* You guys are epic at guessing. I think I need to make these a bit harder. *Laughs evilly.*

**_I wasn't anything special. _**

**_Just another member of my clan. _**

**_All I wanted to do was serve_**

**_and that I did. _**

**_My life was short_**

**_But I lived it well. _**

**_I found love in a tom_**

**_and would protect him from above. _**

**_I had to watch the perils of my clan_**

**_and have no interference._**

**_I had to ignore my sister's trauma _**

**_and leave behind my love._**

**_My life won't be in vein_**

**_For I saved a life_**

**_Although it wasn't in battle_**

**_I know I'll be remembered_**

**_for saving that kit's life. _**


End file.
